YMS-15SS Gyan Vulcan
The YMS-15SS Gyan Vulcan is a custom Gunpla and the successor of the Gyan Gya Gyan from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. It was built and piloted by Susumu Sazaki. Technology & Combat Characteristics A new Gyan series Gunpla created by Susumu Sazaki, the Gyan Vulcan sports a new ornate head and new shoulder armor. Unlike its predecessor, the Gyan Gya Gyan, Gyan Vulcan's coloring is the same as those of the original Gyan. It also has a new backpack that can detach and combined with other parts into an independent support unit known as 'Valuable Pod'. The Gyan Vulcan is designed based on the concept of enhanced melee and ranged attack capabilities, thus it retains the armaments of its predecessor and adds another beam saber, two back-mounted Gatling guns, and two shield-mounted beam blade. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers serve as the primary melee weapons of the Gyan Vulcan. They have a higher output than the usual beam saber and are specialized for piercing/stabbing attack rather than cutting. They are stored in the shoulders when not in use. ;*3-barrel Gatling Gun :A pair of Gatling guns are mounted on the new backpack, they fire solid bullets and provide the Gyan Vulcan with a wider variety of weapons. The Gatling guns are also known as 'Vulcans' and are the reason for the Gunpla's name. ;*Missile Shield :The Gyan Vulcan is equipped with two large circular shields that not only defend it from beam weapons, but they also have offensive capabilities in the form of stored needle missiles and hide bombs, as well as mounted beam blade emitters. Similar to the YMS-15SS Gyan, the missile shield's grip has a wire mechanism for shooting the shield out to hit enemy units. :;*Needle Missile ::The shields of the Gyan Vulcan stores 60 needle missiles each. Due to their small size, the needle missiles are not very powerful and are mainly used to restrain enemy's movement or for intimidation purposes. These missiles can however still be quite deadly when fired in massed volleys. :;*Hide Bomb ::A type of space mine (space version of the naval mine), 25 of them are stored in each missile shield. The hide bombs freely floats around in space once deployed, damaging any enemy units that come near them. :;*Beam Blade ::In the center of each missile shield is a beam blade emitter. The use of this weapon allows the Gyan Vulcan to pressure the enemy while in a defensive stance. Special Equipment ;*Valuable Pod :An independent support unit formed from the combination of the detachable backpack with the new shoulder armor, head unit, the missile shields and additional parts that contain a pair of beam blade emitters. Thanks to its variety of weapons, the Valuable Pod is capable of ranged and melee combat. Susumu Sazaki creates this unit after being inspired by the Sei Iori-Reiji team. History The Gyan Vulcan was piloted by Susumu Sazaki in his fight with Monta Gonda and his Turn X, in which he easily defeated Gonda and the Turn X. After the fight with the Turn X, he fought another challenger, which was Ricardo Fellini and his new Gundam Fenice Rinascita. The newly entered Gundam charged into the battlefield and quickly defeated the Gyan Vulcan. Gallery Gyan Vulcan.png Gunpla Gyan Vulcan.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Valuable Pod (2014): box art Reference Gallery Hhib18-1.png Hhib18-2.png Hhib18-3.png Hhib18-4.png Notes & Trivia * The Gyan Vulcan does not have its own model kit, but can be assembled by using a normal Gyan model kit and the Valuable Pod model kit. References External links *Gyan Vulcan on Official Site